


She's coming back.

by Writeofyourlife



Category: Joniss - Fandom, The Hunger Games, mockingjay - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeofyourlife/pseuds/Writeofyourlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot I wrote on my Johanna Mason Rp account. Thought I'd just leave it here cus it ended up being pretty Joniss in the end, even if they are not actually together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's coming back.

_**A**_ fter the seizure on the block the doctors had no choice ,against much of their better judgment, than to put her back on the Morphling. She was to unstable without it. Johanna was thankful for the numbing relief the Morphling offered but an addiction was just another burden she could do without. Katniss had helped her kick it just weeks before but now the haze in her mind had returned.  ~~s w e e t   r e l i e f .~~  
  
 _ **J**_ ohanna pressed the sweet scent of pine to her nose, the warmth of tears rising in her eyes, this gift had been final blow. Katniss, against Johanna’s constant barrage of abuse to keep her away, had wormed her way inside. A place now reserved in Johanna’s heart just for her.  
  
                                                                     ❝——You miss her don’t you.❞  
  
 _ **J**_ ohanna’s eye’s flew open, she hadn’t even heard the door to her hospital room open, her gaze settling on the sweet face of the youngest Everdeen.  
Clutching the bundle tightly in her fist she moved it away from her nose and let her hand rest lazily by her side. Had it not been for the heavy dose of Morphling that coursed through her veins, clouding her better judgment and loosening her tongue, the obvious answer would have been no. Instead her head cocked to one side, examining the young girl, a puzzled expression plastered across her face.   
  
                                                     ❝———What makes you think that little duck?❞  
  
 _ **J**_ ohanna had hear Katniss refer to Prim by her nickname on several occasions, unable to think of anything better to call her, she decided it fit nicely and it had stuck. Prim was so unlike Katniss, she was wise beyond her years and she  **c a r e d**  selflessly for everyone. Small shreds of her innocence still remained, an innocence that Jo wished she had been able to keep within her own grasp for longer. Innocence needed  **p r o t e c t i n g.**  
  
 _ **P**_ rim crossed the small room, busing herself by making checks to Johanna’s various hospital equipment that was plugged into her. She lowered the dose of Johanna’s Morphling ever so slightly and took a seat across from the Victors bed, sweet smile ever present on her lips.   
  
                                                                     ❝———I saw the way you looked at her.   
                                                                  I see the way you cling to those pine needles  
                                                                                     now she’s in the Capitol.❞  
  
 _ **P**_ rim’s words were soft, she meant no harm, just a simple statement. Jo had to admit she was rather observant for a child, and it was refreshing how she would never judge. Johanna almost felt as though she could trust her, unburden herself from the secret she clung to in the hopes it would protect both her and Katniss. Maybe she could….   
  
 _ **W**_ ith a heavy sigh Jo rolled onto her side, facing the sweet girl and bringing her knees up into her chest, heavy lids falling open and closed as she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes.   
  
                                                                                    ❝———I hated her you know?   
                                                                        Back before the Quell, couldn’t stand her.  
                                                                                         Always so self righteous…. ❞   
  
 _ **Y**_ awningshe tried to force her eye’s to stay open, perhaps Prim had turned the supply up not down, as it was getting harder and harder to fight the sleep from swallowing her.  
  
                                                                       ❝———But she got in little duck, she saw  
                                                                        through my fucking walls and she forced   
                                                                             me to care. I fucking hate her and I   
                                                                             fucking love her… and I’m so fucking     
                                                                            h **e l p l e s s** because she’s out there,   
                                                                   fighting for the war and I was too weak to go.  
                                                                                       To weak to  **p r o t e c t**  her. ❞  
  
 _ **J**_ ohanna’s words trembled as the tears began to overflow and make tracks down her cheeks, this was the first time she had said anything like this out loud, first time she had let herself admit that she cared. Her voice dropping to an almost whisper, but she knew Prim would hear her.   
  
                                                 ❝———And now I don’t even if she’s coming back…❞   
  
 _ **J**_ ohanna’s hazel eye’s flicked up once more, pain and fear burning though them, as they met the crystal blue of Prim’s. A warmth on one of her hands where it was now being clutched tightly in c o m f o r t.  _What was that look?_ **P i t y?** No not pity, it was **u n d e r s t a n d i n g …**  It was I’m  **s o r r y.**  
  
                                                      ❝———She’s coming back Jo. **❞**  
  
 _P_ rim’s voice hid no shadow of doubt, it relieved some of Jo’s anxiety and pain, but they both knew that they couldn’t know that for sure. All they could do was have a little faith in  _'the girl on fire'._  
  
                                                                         ❝———She’s coming back. _❞  
  
 **J**_ ohanna repeated, giving a gentle squeeze to Prims had _. She’s coming back. She’s coming back._ The words echoed inside Johanna’s head, reassuring her,  as she pressed the bundle of pine to her nose once more. Finally letting her eye’s fall close and sleep to envelope her. r e l i e f . 


End file.
